


Mosaic Broken Hearts

by malecstozier



Series: 3B inspired fics/codas [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Coda, Fluff, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Better, Magnus Bane Needs A Hug, Post-Episode: s03e15 To the Night Children, S03E16, alec lightwood - Freeform, and a tHANK U FFS, but not really, looking at u Jace, s03e15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 11:54:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18249323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecstozier/pseuds/malecstozier
Summary: Magnus is dying





	Mosaic Broken Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> 3x15 broke me and 3x16 is gonna be worse :) (sorry for any mistakes, I wrote this randomly in my notes so it’s not checked or anything)

Magnus is dying

It sort of felt like an oxymoron. Magnus- he was supposed to be eternal. He’s the one to count on, the one who’s always, always there. He’s eternal- he’s everything, he’s alecs entire godamn world and now it’s like he can feel him slipping from his fingers, as though he’s reaching out to touch him, their fingers brush but there’s no way he can stop magnus from slipping, he can’t save him.

His body is killing him, tearing him apart from the inside, and there isn’t a single thing Alec can do about it. He could feel it, them, their eyes- his families eyes- on him. He could feel that their gazes filled with sympathy but so much pain, because Magnus meant- means- so much to fucking everyone.

He’s the one who helped Izzy through her addiction. 

He’s the one who supported Simon through his transition.

the one who watched Clary grow up, helping her to manoeuvre the shadow-world.

the one whom Maryse Lightwood most regretted her discrimination towards.

He was the one that gave up everything to get Jace back- to make him okay.

He was the man who’d do anything for those around him, no matter if he got appreciation for it or not. He’d tear down bridges, break down buildings and destroy cities for those he loved without expecting so much as a thank you. And now, nobody knew If they’d ever even see him again and they fucking regretted not saying thank you. 

“He does so much for me- for all of us. He’s too good for this, he has to survive- he- he has to” 

Alec can hear the break in Clary’s voice, he can hear the tears seep through her tone and fuck, he knows that Magnus has to survive. He has to. He wish he could voice that, he wished he could say that Magnus will survive, he’s always been the big brother, the source of hope, but right now, his world feels so so drained of hope that he can’t even force the words out of his mouth, he can’t tell clary that he will survive, because he doesn’t know that.

He was the man that had saved alecs life. The man who deserves a fucking break.

Now, he’s laying half dead in the infirmary of a building representing every discrimination he’d been subject to his entire life, being killed by the one thing that made him feel alive and Alec can’t quite handle that- none of them can. 

-


End file.
